Bon sang !
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: TRADUCTION DE BLOODY HELL DE FARAMIRLOVER Draco est un veela mais Harry ne fait pas attention à lui. Pourquoi?


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**L'histoire originale « Bloody Hell » a été imaginée et publiée en anglais par Faramirlover (le lien est dans mes favoris) qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.**

Couple : Draco – Harry

Résumé : Draco est un veela mais Harry ne fait pas attention à lui. Pourquoi ?

Note : La traduction nécessite des interprétations et j'espère que les miennes ne sont pas erronées. J'ai fait le choix d'écrire au présent, ce que je trouve plus dynamique en français. Les noms, pour la plupart, restent en version anglaise.

* * *

**Bon sang**

Recevoir un héritage Veela comporte plusieurs désavantages, le principal étant l'absolu supplice engendré par la transformation. Des ailes percent votre dos, une nouvelle peau recouvre l'ancienne, ongles et cheveux s'allongent et les os s'étirent douloureusement.

Quiconque penserait qu'il ne peut y avoir de récompense sans un dur labeur a raison.

Mais Draco trouve que les aspects positifs de la transformation compensent largement les négatifs. Depuis son 17ème anniversaire, à chaque fois qu'il entre dans une pièce, les gens arrêtent toutes leurs occupations pour le contempler. Même si cela ne dure qu'un moment, il est au centre de l'attention. Et ça rend Draco heureux.

Ils le regardent tous, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, même pas essayer de s'y soustraire. Tous… sauf un.

Harry Potter ne le regarde jamais, jamais il ne lui jette un coup d'œil dans les couloirs, jamais il ne matte ses fesses lorsqu'il part. Il n'est même plus ennuyé par les sarcasmes de Draco. Ils ne se battent plus. Ils n'hurlent plus d'insultes. Ils n'échangent plus de remarques acerbes. Ils ne partagent plus rien.

Et ça rend Draco fou. La seule personne, par laquelle il voudrait être remarqué, l'ignore. C'est comme si, depuis qu'il a reçu son héritage Veela, il avait disparu du monde d'Harry Potter.

Draco pense depuis longtemps que les livres peuvent apporter des réponses à tout, alors, en désespoir de cause, il se tourne vers son refuge et établit son camp dans la bibliothèque. En une vingtaine de minutes, il réunit tous les livres parlant des Veelas sur une table située dans un coin de la bibliothèque et commence la lourde tâche de lire les 174 volumes.

Pendant deux heures, Draco ne fait rien d'autre que lire et prendre des notes sur un parchemin. C'est dans cette position qu'il est retrouvé par Pansy et Blaise. C'était inévitable mais il faut rendre hommage à l'intelligence de Pansy pour mettre autant de temps à le retrouver. Après tout, elle avait visité au moins une vingtaine d'endroit avant de seulement envisager la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'elle se laisse tomber à sa droite, il pousse un long soupir intérieur. Comment peut-il travailler si elle jacasse sans arrêt, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Autant il apprécie Pansy, autant elle peut être parfois la personne la plus agaçante de la planète.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande Blaise en se collant aussi près de Draco qu'il le peut sans s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Espace personnel, Blaise » lui rappelle gentiment Draco.

« Désolé Dray. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est le Veela en toi qui m'attire » s'excuse Blaise en renâclant un peu.

« Blaise, ne m'accuse pas, tu as toujours été comme ça »

« C'est vrai, que puis-je dire ? Tu as toujours été un canon »

« Si vous avez terminé », les interrompt Pansy, « pourquoi t'es-tu surchargé de livres sur les Veelas ? »

« Aurait-il échappé à ton attention que j'en suis un ? » demande Draco avec une touche de sarcasme dans la voix.

« Ne fait pas le malin avec moi » dit-elle en lui tapant gentiment sur le bras, « qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Je cherche la raison pour laquelle une personne a commencé à m'ignorer depuis que je suis devenu un Veela. Et j'espérais trouver la réponse aujourd'hui » répond Draco en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Bien, c'est facile. Ta réponse est… » dit-elle en mélangeant les livres éparpillés sur la table avant de sortir victorieusement un livre miteux qu'elle tient fermement dans la main

« … là ! »

oooooo

Harry tourne lentement une page de « voyage avec des vampires », souriant d'un air affecté à l'image mentale de Lockhart parant l'attaque d'un clan de vampires. Comme il aurait aimé le voir essayer.

Tout à coup, le livre est arraché de ses mains et vole à travers la table des Gryffondors, renversant au passage le verre de jus de citrouille de Neville.

« Tu es quoi ? » lui demande Draco Malfoy

« Pardon ? » répond-il feignant l'ignorance.

« Je me demande quelle bon sang de créature tu es, Potter, parce que tu n'es pas humain ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demande Harry en tendant une main en direction de son livre pour le faire revenir vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas affecté par moi et il ne peut y avoir qu'une raison : tu n'es pas humain » dit Draco en agitant devant le visage d'Harry un livre sur les habitudes de l'union Veela.

« Et tu y fais attention pourquoi ? »

« Je… Je… » Draco perd ses moyens pendant un moment.

« Je n''aime pas être ignoré »

« D'accord » dit Harry en passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux noirs comme le jais « personne n'aime être ignoré. Je suis un vampire ».

Draco le regarde pendant un moment avant d'étendre machinalement le bras pour remettre de l'ordre dans la coiffure maltraitée par la main d'Harry.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demande-t-il finalement avec une intonation qui montre que cette question est la plus importante pour lui.

« J'ai été mordu » dit Harry nonchalamment en recherchant dans son livre la page où il en était resté.

« Ça n'a jamais fait partie de la légende d'Harry Potter » dit Draco en s'asseyant près de Harry, « quand ? »

« Laisse-moi juste te dire que quand ils nous préviennent que la forêt interdite est dangereuse, ce n'est pas une blague »

Ils restent assis en silence. Harry, qui a retrouvé sa page, est complètement absorbé par son livre et Draco rumine sur l'atroce idée que son charme Veela ne fonctionnera jamais sur Harry.

« Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de penser moins bruyamment ? » demande Harry au bout d'environ trois minutes.

« Excuse-moi… Hey, qu'est-ce que tu entends par penser bruyamment ? »

« Tu es un garçon intelligent. Je ne vais pas te mâcher les informations. Vas juste à la bibliothèque et lis le livre appelé « les habitudes d'union du vampire commun ». Reviens quand tu auras compris. »

Acquiesçant en silence, Draco se remet sur ses pieds. Une fois en dehors de la salle, il se met à courir.

Harry est en train de commencer à lire la description de Lockhart sur comment les vampires préfèrent le sang des humains à celui des créatures maléfiques (il pense que c'est particulièrement ridicule. La seule chose que les vampires préfèrent est un type de sang), lorsque Draco revient. Sa peau habituellement blanche a pris une jolie teinte rosée.

« Je suis ton quoi ? »

« Compagnon » dit Harry calmement sans relever les yeux de son livre.

« Je… Je ne le suis pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu es mon compagnon ? Aucune idée. Ça a peut-être un rapport avec le fait que je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai 15 ans » dit Harry sans regarder le Serpentard et en faisant toujours semblant de lire alors qu'il essaye désespérément de comprendre le fouillis de mots qui traversent comme des éclairs le cerveau de Draco pour savoir ce qu'il en pense.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui » dit Harry en tendant le bras pour attraper une pomme et mordre dedans à pleines dents avant de continuer « ça te pose un problème ? »

« um… err… » Draco se débat pour trouver ses mots, déstabilisé par un Potter qui l'ignore en lui disant qu'il est son compagnon et qu'il l'aime.

« Eloquent comme toujours Malfoy. Pomme ? »

A court de mots, Draco prend la pomme à moitié mangée dans la main de Potter et mord dedans à son tour, s'affalant un peu plus sur le banc à coté d'Harry.

« Que se passe-t-il si je ne veux pas être ton compagnon ? » demande Draco.

« Tu ne veux pas ? Et ne ment pas Draco, je le saurais »

« Je pense… Je pense que je veux bien »

« Bien » dit Harry et sans prévenir, il se penche et embrasse gentiment Draco sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, tout le monde dans la grande salle est en train de les fixer et Draco sent une nouvelle rougeur s'installer sur ses joues.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es mignon quand tu rougis » dit Harry come s'il lisait les pensées de Draco, ce qu'il est probablement en train de faire, se remémore Draco.

Draco sent la rougeur s'accentuer et baisse la tête pour cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux.

« Ne fais pas ça » dit Harry, posant un doigt sous le menton de Draco pour lui faire relever la tête et croiser son regard « tu sais, je suis content que tu sois un Veela »

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne te fait aucun effet »

« Non, mais ça fait de toi un super canon, _Draco_ » Harry a pratiquement ronronné le dernier mot et Draco se sent fondre.

« Maintenant, Beauté, que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un peu de plaisir ? Ce livre est un navet ».

Draco acquiesce sans un mot et autorise Harry à l'aider à se relever pour sortir de la pièce. Le silence règne alors que tout le monde dans la grande salle fixe la porte après le départ des deux garçons. Il est seulement rompu par une voix claire, en provenance de la table des gryffondors, qui résume parfaitement l'opinion générale.

« Bon sang ! ».

-

FIN

-

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à lire cet OS et que la traduction est satisfaisante (c'est la première!).


End file.
